In recent years, touch panel mobile terminals have been used and many such mobile terminals have an approximately 4-inch touch panel display mounted thereon.
When a software keyboard for character input is displayed on a touch panel of such a size, the detection area of a single key is generally smaller than that of a human finger. Therefore, particularly when an attempt is made to quickly input information, it is not easy to input information by accurately touching a finger on such a small area. In addition, when an attempt is made to release the finger from the touch panel, the finger may slide on the touch panel, thus moving the touch position. If that happens, information corresponding to a key displayed on a position adjacent to the position touched by the finger will be inputted.
To resolve this, there is considered a technique of performing a process according to the touch when the time during which the touch continues to be detected reaches a predetermined time (for example, see Patent Literature 1).